


[FGOxAPH]千秋

by sawada_kanon



Category: APH - Fandom, Fate/Grand Order, Hetalia: Axis Powers, 命运冠位指定, 黑塔利亚
Genre: M/M, 拉郎
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sawada_kanon/pseuds/sawada_kanon
Summary: lofter逃荒 旧文搬运天雷OOC预警。CP是FGO里的政哥哥xAPH王耀，然而写下来其实CP感并不强私设如山，时间线混乱，考据不足，烂尾预警两个体系结合出来的生硬产物，注意避雷2.3之后700石头才一宝政哥哥的怨念之作【。】
Relationships: 始皇帝/王耀
Kudos: 5





	[FGOxAPH]千秋

1  
“耀，永远在朕身边吧。”  
青年抬起头来，不解：“嗯？当然啊，因为你是君王。”  
——是君王，是皇帝，是后世里的被称为上司存在。只要这个男人还在统治这片土地，就是他所效力的对象。在属于“人”的短短几十载中，他必定是会常伴其身侧的。

“朕的意思是。”  
王座上的男人低头俯视着娃娃的脸的青年，轻描淡写地继续道：“朕想要长生不老。”

2  
初见是第一次东巡回咸阳的时候，帝王步入寝殿正欲休息，发现里面站了一个削瘦矮小的人影，十分自来熟的打招呼：“你终于回来了。”  
掌灯的侍女惊慌地呼唤守备的侍卫。帝王面色微沉，手抚上腰间短匕，气势沉凝，宛如利剑出鞘。

“哎呀，不用惊慌，我不是什么刺客。”寝殿里的人摆摆手。也许是太过瘦小，有一只袖子随着他的摇摆被甩出一截，跟着他的动作摇晃。“我叫耀，是国家的化身，只是来看看新的天下共主的。”

3  
侍卫们围在寝殿门口，碍于帝王之令不能进一步行动。侍女们亦被斥散，空旷的殿内只剩两人。

“何为国家化身？”  
“嗯……就是国家的意识体。”  
“也就是说，”帝王沉声道，“你便是大秦？”  
自称为耀的少年笑了起来，烛光昏暗，少年一笑间恍惚满室增辉：“不仅仅是。我见证过这片土地上经历的所有朝代。”  
“何以为证？”

耀走了过来。帝王反射性握紧了匕首，然而不等他有所行动，身高只到他胸前的少年微一垫脚，食指点住了帝王的眉心。

4  
帝王一瞬间看到了无数景象。  
从暴桀亡国到纣王失道，又至烽火戏诸侯、东周列侯争斗，千年岁月转瞬间印进帝王的脑海。他看见了幼年的耀跟随在人身蛇尾的神明旁，看见了一条青色的巨龙，看见了那些只存于文人编撰话本里的仙人，在最末尾，帝王甚至看见了自己。  
帝王后退一步，有些失态地扶住额头。

黑发黑眼的少年站在他身前，笑眯眯地看着他。

5  
始皇帝身边多了一个少年，名为耀。不曾设给官职，却被待以极高的礼数。无人知晓少年来自何处，但帝王却对少年十分信任有加。

不久后帝王问起为何此时才现身咸阳时，耀看起来有些不好意思，他放下糕点，撑着脸抱怨：“虽然早就想看看这个国家的新帝啦，但是，之前七国征战的时候，我也会跟着不舒服来着，总是头痛。你统一这片土地后，这些症状才慢慢消失。”

——他等了足够漫长的岁月，终于等到了一位统一了华夏民族的君王，纵使过程里由尸山血海构成，但此后这片土地上的人们不会因为分割再彼此征战。

少年从不尊称帝王为陛下，帝王也纵容其的随意。这个答案大概是取悦了帝王，王座上的男人发出了低沉的笑声，语气愉悦，不知是赞赏这个答案抑或是其他：“很好。”

6  
“这么说来，耀不老不死，岂非如同仙人一般？”  
耀少见的露出了沉思的表情：“还是不一样的。仙人同样会陨落，我的性命也和这片国土上的人民有关——如果国家被外族覆灭，我这个意识体也就不复存在了。”

帝王打量少年几眼，揶揄：“不会长大？”  
意识到自己身量被藐视，耀拍桌而起：“……这个还是会的啊！”  
陪从的侍女哆嗦了一下，为少年无礼的举动几乎要跪倒求饶。然而帝王只是大笑数声，并不予追究。

——外族，外族。  
帝王的神情掩在旒冠下垂落的玉旒后难以分辨。七国统一已有两年，期间帝王不曾懈怠， 准备充足。而耀的一番话无疑是导火索。  
“既如此，便由朕先行下手罢！”

7  
帝王派了五十万大军，开始了征服岭南越族的计划。  
耀头一次提出要求，少年兴冲冲地道：“让我也去吧。”

虽活过岁月长久，此时也难免起了少年意气。

帝王瞥了耀一眼，否决了：“不可。”  
“耀乃国之根本，”帝王一本正经，“不可妄动。”

明明已经两千岁有余却有时却孩子气的国家化身抽了抽嘴角嘟囔说鬼话连篇——他明明应该是这个国家从物理意义上最难以被造成伤害的“人”了，王座上的男人明明知晓，却若无其事地相反行事，戳他痛脚。  
耀抱怨了好一会儿，才气鼓鼓地抱着点心碟子背过身化悲愤为食欲。

帝王此时慢悠悠地开口：“耀。”  
少年将嘴里的糕点嚼得不能再细碎，才不甘愿地应声：“干嘛？”  
“随朕一起去东巡吧。”

8  
始皇帝行至齐鲁之地时，召集了两地儒生，为求完善的封禅礼仪。儒生们众说纷纭，没能统一口径。耀这时候才知帝王的东巡的主要目的。少年拍桌大笑：“连我都几百年没有见过封禅了，那些人就更不可能了。”

帝王斥退众人，沉思片刻，最后决定按秦国礼仪来办。耀站在大殿阴影处看他吩咐完各项事宜，撑着脸评价：“封禅这种事情……差不多都是这样啦。”  
帝王坦然道：“朕受命于天，法度自也当由朕来定。”  
耀煞有介事地点头做附和状，然而说得话却完全不留情面：“以前制定封禅的王也是这么说的。”

帝王一挑眉，不怒反笑：“耀既已现身于此，和天命又有何区别。”  
耀愣了愣：“这还是不一样的。”  
帝王：“在朕看来，并无分别。”

——不管是什么，朕都会永留身旁的。

9  
帝王于泰山之阳登山，于岱顶行登封礼，立石碑，颂功德。祭礼开始时只帝王一人登于最高处，臣民匍匐，欢呼声不绝。  
“大秦永昌！国祚绵长！”

无人敢抬头，所以也无人看到，封禅礼台上尚有另外一个身影。  
耀站在祭坛边角，抬头看着行封禅礼的君王。旭日东升，光芒万丈，帝王承载了万千光辉，煌煌不可直视。  
他想，天子这个词，确实只合嬴政用。

10  
大约是因为准备封禅大典在齐鲁之地逗留过久，帝王一行人遭到了这次东巡的第一次刺杀。  
两人坐于同一车厢，正在对弈。帝王善征战，棋路亦是凶猛，但守备也滴水不漏。耀盯了小半盏茶时间，脸皱成一团，却还迟迟未能落下一子。  
帝王气定神闲，倒也不催促，只是看着对弈人神色变化，只觉分外有趣。

打杀声来得突然，这次刺杀者十分有素，不过片刻已逼至马车前。耀从沉思里惊醒，很快从响动和呼喊声明了发生了什么，又长长叹了一口气。

刺客帷幔被破开时帝王已然持剑在手，背后同时亦有响声起——是车厢被劈开的声音。随后便是连绵的玉石碰撞清脆声。帝王丝毫不慌，冷静周旋。不过片刻，刺客已然被抢得先机的帝王毙命。  
帝王回头，但见车内铺着的名贵地毯上落了一地棋子，棋盘正被耀抄在手里，一个刺客已经横躺在车外，昏迷不醒。

帝王悠然道：“耀果然身手不凡。”  
耀念及侍卫们已经赶到车前跪地恕罪，也就只抽了抽嘴角。

11  
接近马车的刺客只两人，一人被帝王以长剑穿胸而过，另一人被耀用棋盘拍到脸上打得昏迷不醒。侍卫押走了活口审问，奴仆前来清扫乱局。东巡亦也暂停脚步。

帝王捻了黑白子慢慢摆在棋盘上，开口：“耀如何看待此次刺杀？”  
少年坐在另一边正在卷过长的袖子，他又叹气：“七国统一不久，无论士农工商……总是有人不曾适应。往前我在外游历，还见有人书写未用小篆。”

帝王摆完棋局，将白棋推至耀手边，颔首道：“如此可续白天之局。”  
耀：“……”  
——你原来不是在自弈吗？！

12  
回咸阳不久，帝王言有术士妖言惑众，当诛。又诏民间不得私藏诗书，欲焚之。  
诏令一出，流言四起。

耀在宫中头一次被帝王之外的人叫住。  
“先生留步。”

自他现身咸阳来，倒是头一次被称为先生。耀循着清朗音色，颇有些惊诧地回头，见到一个温雅俊秀的年轻男子正拱手作礼，如芝兰玉树，有叫人不由心折的气度。  
与帝王有六七分相似的面孔让耀瞬间知晓了来人为谁。耀开口，唤出来人名字：“扶苏。”  
同样不还礼，也不用尊称。

他们交谈时间不过盏茶，扶苏又行一礼离开。耀站在原地未动，目送扶苏越走越远，忽有预感——大概很一段时间内，他是见不到这位扶苏公子了。

13  
侍女迎耀进殿门的时候惴惴不安，低声说陛下刚斥责过扶苏殿下，大怒未息，让耀谨言慎行。少年虽不以为意，却也谢过这善意提醒。

帝王看起来还算平静，见耀进来，便挥手屏退殿内侍卫，才沉声道：“刚扶苏来见你，是同你说坑杀术士之事？”  
耀开口：“没有，他没提。我们聊了些别的。”  
帝王挑眉，反问：“耀不劝朕？”

少年眼底飞快划过一道黯然之色，口中却道：“我虽为国家意识体，但不是左右这个国家的人。”  
殿内一时沉寂。

良久帝王才开口慢慢道：“扶苏很好。”  
耀点点头：“确实。”

帝王又道：“只是正直多仁，太过良善了些。”  
耀不假思索：“你必当不会止步于此。所以……扶苏做守成之君，正好。”

帝王似是一怔，表情掩在玉旒后晦涩不明。半晌帝王低低笑了一声，口气已转为愉悦：“朕当然不会止步于此。”

14  
一道诏令，将扶苏公子罚去了上郡，协同蒙恬大将军修筑长城。  
咸阳城内暗处再度流言四起。

然而耀照旧是宫廷里最为悠闲的人，只是东巡后再回咸阳，便觉这围墙之内，过于狭小了。  
少年在午后提起此事，帝王从文献中抬头，沉吟半晌，却问出风马牛不相及的事：“说起来，耀似乎未曾说过姓氏为何？”  
耀有些惊讶，实诚地回答道：“我刚出现的时候，伏羲没给我冠姓。”

听到耀如此轻描淡写地提起三皇之一，帝王眉头一挑，联想初见耀之时脑内看过的画面，越发坚定某个猜测。  
帝王面上不动声色，他将文献重新卷起，开口道：“既如此，朕予你一姓，如何？”

虽然不知道和自己提的出游要求有何联系，耀想了想，欣然道：“好啊。”

15  
——嬴。  
帝王首先想到的自然是自己的姓氏。  
天下是他手中之物，眼前少年自也是他的，被冠以他的姓氏，自也应当。  
只是未免又太过露骨。

帝王手指微曲，在桌面上轻点几下，已有了计较。  
“从前君主皆都自称为王。耀既为国化人，不若便以此为姓吧。”  
“往后，便叫王耀吧。”  
——王者耀天下，卿是可与朕并肩共赏这泱泱华夏之人。

16  
出乎意料，帝王应许了王耀想要外游的想法。少年十分高兴，出了殿门后很快消失了踪影。帝王在王座上思索许久，最后传召常頞，按脑海内闪过的画面，下了一道隐秘诏令。

七国虽统一，外患却未解。帝王派蒙恬等大将出长城，两面夹攻，匈奴连连败退。捷报如流水般传到帝王案边，连同来源不同的密信一起，等待帝王阅看。  
他翻到某一篇前线密信，信上除机要之外，还写了一名小小百将，言其英勇无匹。王耀两字，赫然其上。  
帝王笑骂了句不像话，却是难得在处理政务间隙，弯了弯唇角。

17  
王耀回来时也同样悄无声息。侍女得过诏令，若王耀归来，无论何时必要首先报给帝王。内侍匆匆将消息报给正与常頞议事的帝王，帝王微一迟疑，还是让常頞先行离去。

王耀来得很快，进殿前正好看见常頞匆匆离去。少年进殿，惯不行礼，只是道：“我回来啦。”  
侍女乖觉奉来茶点，王耀盯着他离开后新研制的糕点看得目不转睛，好奇道：“刚才那个人，是负责修五尺道的人吧？”  
帝王道：“耀倒是去了不少地方。”

“之前在咸阳待了太久了嘛。”少年顿了顿，才道：“本来还想去淮水边看看。但是听到了个消息，还是决定先回来。”  
帝王不动声色“哦？耀听闻了什么？”  
王耀沉默了一会儿，他终于将目光从点心上挪开，和帝王对视。少年清秀的脸上有着少见的严肃：“我听说，你派千人出海，寻不死之药？”

18  
语气已是质问。

面对这样的口气，帝王并不发怒，只是慢条斯理道：“朕大业未成，岂能轻易向寿数妥协？”  
“人难道只能囿于百岁寿数？难道古往今来，就未有一人寻求长生？若卿自诩看到百代人短寿，就妄图判定往后人也不会改变，那耀未免也太过迂腐了。”

王耀张张嘴，却说不出话来——可我曾见过渴求长生问仙之人，下场无一例外，并无好果。

两人无声对峙。片刻，王耀艰难开口：“……我的永恒是靠这片土地上代代人绵延而来的。”  
帝王静听。  
“兵戈不止、改朝换代……可这片大地的人们依旧，于是我还是我。”  
“我是这个国家。但很多时候，我是被排斥在外的。”

他吞噬过尚且懵懂、未来也许与他一样的意识体，独自走过数千年的孤独岁月。  
王耀慢慢道：“……毕竟，连仙神都隐去了。”  
仙神都会陨落，人又如何求得长生？

七国相争，白骨露野。好不容易等来一个天下共主，他又何尝不想让嬴政的时间再长久一些。  
——可他们本质不一样。  
国可屹千年，人只百载。  
天命。

19  
王耀抬头看御座上的帝王，惊觉叱咤天下的王者鬓边已染霜花。  
离他现身于帝王前已近十年。于王耀活过的数千载年岁来说不过弹指一瞬，可对人来说，已经足够漫长。

帝王悠然道：“朕开五尺道，除却方便管制边疆势力外，也为其他更重要之事。”  
王耀有些莫名其妙：“为了什么？”  
帝王悠然道：“此事说来也多亏了耀。”  
“……？”  
“若不是耀为了自证身份，予朕看过往年岁，朕也不会找到殷朝遗迹，寻到传说中太乙真人制作的人造人残骸，与仙术残卷。”

王耀一愣。

“方才常頞来报，会稽零式已制作完成。此乃遗迹里寻得的哪吒太子残骸拆分解析后制成的新物。肉体机械化，当真叫人大开眼界。”

王耀已然惊得说不出话来。  
——他曾亲眼见过牧野之战里由太乙造出哪吒何等威力。封神为封存，神寂而人治的时代已过千年，王耀根本没想过，那时的造物还有重见天日的时候。

帝王语气仍然轻描淡写：“会稽零式既成，朕也叫人以此为本，制作朕的仙躯。到时候将朕的意识移植于机械上，若是成功，便可长生不老。”

20  
古往今来追求之人只多不少。单是留在帝王身旁时，亦听过不少次。  
彼时王耀只以为是帝王霸业未成、想要与天争命的不服之言。

21  
帝王言先王之宫廷小，于龙首原西侧新建朝宫，名曰阿房。召隐官刑徒数七十万人分修皇陵与阿房。王耀既知帝王打算，便隐约猜想随阿房同造的，当还有其他。

御座上的王者一日又一日地衰败下去。  
帝王仍然气定神闲，雷霆手段如旧，甚至还定了一次东巡。但只这一次，不许王耀同行。  
王耀手握绢帛，立于咸阳城墙送浩荡仪仗离去。

22  
东巡仪仗十一月离开咸阳，转眼已是次年盛暑时。经沙丘时，帝王病重，不日离世。  
随同帝王一起东巡的胡亥狂喜。

胡亥连同赵高李斯等人合谋篡改遗诏，传诏命公子扶苏与蒙恬自尽，又称遗诏中立十八子胡亥为太子。

东巡仍然继续，胡亥等人做出帝王犹在世的模样，起居奏事照常，只路线更改，一路往咸阳行进。

去向扶苏与蒙恬传诏的使者未能回来复命让胡亥心里有些不安，但赵高一再撺掇，胡亥又十分信任赵高，外加李斯已与他们一同，胡亥心里便又安心下来。  
赵高编织了数条罪名呈上，用以回咸阳后以此处死胡亥其余兄弟姐妹，以稳固胡亥即将到手的帝位。

东巡仪仗一进城，便发布帝王丧讯。称遗诏中立胡亥为太子，至咸阳继位。  
阿房尚在修建，回的依旧是旧宫。王耀独一人站在大殿前，遇见东巡回来的胡亥，没忍住又在心里骂了一遍嬴政——他旁观千载，只与外族交手，何时插手过这片土地上改朝换代的事情。如今为了帝王难得的请求，硬是将自己原则踩了个遍。  
骂归骂，王耀独身面对浩荡归来的仪仗，憋出一句文绉绉的场面话：“现在停手，尚有回旋。”  
——他知嬴政一贯偏宠这个幼子，现在还没到不可挽回的事态。如若可能，他其实并不想看父子相残。

23  
王耀的出现曾有很多风言风语。  
不予官职，任由进出宫廷，放任言语过失。又因面孔清秀，与帝王举止亲密，流言便带了些桃色暧昧。  
帝王自不会解释王耀真实身份，只是重罚了传流言的人。于是表面风平浪静了。

胡亥也听闻过。  
他自以为是地将眼前少年钉在了男宠的位子上，只觉王耀只身拦人，甚是可笑。

胡亥自以为天下与帝位唾手可得，此时正不可一世，转头对赵高道：“朝殿前如此放肆，亚父觉得，此人该如何处置？”  
赵高暗嗤一声，做低眉顺眼状：“便与先帝殉葬吧。”

24  
王耀不想多费心思周旋，十分干脆地骑马跑了。  
身后追兵数百，有箭支一直射来。所幸阿房宫离得不算太远，还未近前，已有其余兵卒接应。王耀顺利进到阿房宫门内，翻身下马，有人上前拜礼：“先生来了。”

扶苏脸上微有风霜，仍旧眉目舒朗。王耀抹了把汗水：“你们还顺利吗？”  
“是，我与蒙将军能顺利潜进咸阳，还多亏右丞相。”  
王耀将缰绳交给侍卫，沉默了一会儿，才道：“那嬴政呢？”

大概听帝王名字被直呼，在场众人脸色都有些微妙。扶苏也顿了顿：“君父……还需些许时间。”  
王耀沉默望向尚未建成已然巍峨壮丽的阿房宫，小声嘟囔了一句最好快点成功。

——他不想再一次缩在这片大地的某个角落，因为战火纷飞而不间断的头痛了。

25  
不过一日光景，已是旧宫与阿房对峙之态。

知扶苏未死，还和蒙恬带数千兵卒以阿房为据后，胡亥毕竟年少，当下便有些慌张。赵高明白现在已经骑虎难下，仗着是这边先行宣布“遗诏”，趁局势不清，便想往蒙恬和扶苏头上扣上谋反的罪名。

于是咸阳城内公子扶苏谋反的流言一日间流遍大街小巷，王耀问扶苏是否要申辩，扶苏微笑着摇了摇头。  
他道：“等君父出来，诸事皆可大白于天下。”

会稽零式站在阿房宫大门处一动不动，王耀盘腿坐在楼梯上，心想这会稽零式看气势倒是接近昔日太乙做出的哪吒，只是不知道性能如何。  
嗯，要是有哪吒一半机能，不说打千人，揍个百人肯定是绰绰有余的。

王耀坐久了觉得有些腿麻，于是换了个姿势有一下没一下地敲着发麻的腿，默默想下次再遇到这种夺位内乱，他说什么都不掺和了。

26  
攻击于第二天入夜发起，阿房宫外厮杀声震天，有带火的箭支不断落在阿房宫内。会稽零式勇猛无匹，一时战局胶着。  
王耀依旧不动手，只旁观。  
他懂自己已经深陷泥潭，但在彻底淹没前，仍在做最后的微末坚持。

只是这一夜过于漫长，不知何时能迎来曙光。

27  
而后黑夜里，便真的亮起了光。

阿房城墙那头某处忽有了一点幽蓝清澈的光，似火焰跳跃。王耀愣神间，那点幽光落入了胡亥阵中，悄无声息地隐没在激战的将士们中。  
王耀有些不可置信——诸神隐迹，天地灵气渐渐稀薄，他已经很久没见过灵火了。

自落处起，胡亥阵中燃起了幽蓝的光，如同遇到焦木的烈火，刹那间蔓延开极广的范围，厮杀声变调成了哀嚎，灵火越燃越高，凝成一只玄鸟模样，展翅直冲天际。  
——宛如凤凰涅槃。

28  
“唔，仙界遗留之力，果真不同凡响。”  
音色自然也年轻了许多。王耀一时百感交集，却也感觉到身心实打实放松下来。他自怀里拿出那份细心收藏的绢帛，开口：“既然你成功了，那这份诏书……你额头上那是什么？你的机械体为什么会做成了这样？”  
王耀看见来人模样，后半句话急转直下，变成了吐槽。

面孔同往前相似，只整体偏向柔和，额头上镶嵌着三块宝石，整个机械体配色偏蓝绿，见之只觉让人……不忍再看。

“用以灵力增幅。”帝王慢条斯理道，“朕按耀的面容品格而做，不够好吗？”  
王耀：“……”  
王耀：“不，我绝对不是这个扑棱蛾子的模样。”

29  
帝王大笑：“哈哈哈，朕之后会将装束换回皇帝制式。”他俯视城墙下交战的双方，淡声道：“卢生带回谶书曾言‘亡秦者胡也’。朕只当是指胡人在旁觊觎。”  
王耀记得这个名字——昔年坑杀儒生，便由此人而起。

帝王淡然道：“若朕失败，耀不去上郡拦下假诏。只怕朕的天下要被这宦官所掌了。”  
王耀看着夜色里渐散的玄鸟虚影，语气是真心实意的高兴：“你成功了。”

帝王拿过王耀手中诏书，看绢帛在手中焚毁。  
他低笑一声：“是。朕已为仙人。往后千秋万代，卿可与朕同看了。”

30  
帝王余威犹在，又加机械体所展现的非人战力，胡亥残兵丢盔弃甲，这一场争斗，迅速逼近尾声。

帝王虽因转移精神意识至机械体内不理政事数月，但杀伐果断依旧。李斯赵高等人处以极刑，揪出的党羽亦赐死。跟随的他们的将士格杀或为奴，胡亥夺去姓氏，终生囚于旧宫。  
不过三日，这场内乱的痕迹便清洗干净，像是从未发生过。

王耀仍觉不可思议。  
虽有他无意间的推波助澜，但嬴政是真的与天命而争，做到了以人之力，得长生不老。

阿房与皇陵仍在修建，王耀没忍住问出疑惑——既以靠机械圣躯延命，为何还要在骊山修建皇陵？  
帝王但笑不语。

31  
虽以焚烧大部分书籍，但民间仍有不少有学之士，帝王遣人一一网罗。部分送去研究自殷商遗迹探索来的仙界物品，而熟通兵法善用兵者，则留待军中。  
帝王鼓励创新，拨于仙界科技研发的银钱数极多。加之制作仙躯时帝王也对仙界科技研究颇深，于是大秦发展越加迅速，几有一日千里之势。

自机械术研究取得进展，帝王便着人专攻此道。帝王在会稽零式内置了最优秀的演算能力术式，几乎能称之预知未来。又派遣其征讨外族夷狄，更近一步扩大疆土。

帝王既得永生，开拓疆土的步伐便张弛有度起来。只是武臣们仍旧是常人岁数，而焚书后，民间再难有思想传承。王耀想到这里，忍不住询问帝王有何打算。

“哈哈哈，耀所想与朕相同。托仙术之福，朕已有解决之法。”  
——不太可能是肉体机械化。王耀把这个选项划掉后，干脆发问：“……是什么？”  
帝王以手支颐，笑道：“骊山皇陵近日已成，耀一起同观否？”

32  
“……你管这个叫皇陵？”  
几乎被挖空的山腹里，竖立着近百个透明的棺体。顶壁上绘制了繁复阵法，镶嵌了珠玉宝石。帝王负手而立，回答道：“若朕当日失败，此处便不会修建成如此模样。”  
王耀深吸一口气：“那现在呢？”

帝王坦然道：“现是与朕共患难的武臣们休憩梦枕之陵。朕以仙术为蓝本所制，常人进此棺中，可冰封沉眠，不会衰老死亡。直至用时再解冻而出。”  
“……”  
“今已天下泰平，构筑起和平基盘的他们的荣誉理应受到永世称颂。但并非所有人都能像朕一般不老不死。况且若朕稍有松懈，或许会出现趁势夺权之举。”

王耀有些迷茫：“……会有人愿意吗？  
“自然。那位国士无双就十分乐意。当然，朕并非不通情达理之人，若是不愿，也可寿终正寝。”

帝王话锋一转，语气难掩欣慰：“幸好耀乃国家，不必如此。”  
“不必依靠仙术或其他，也可长久伴朕身侧。”

33  
王耀听闻微怔。  
不知是否是他错想。他与嬴政，关系已不像国家与君王。

34  
帝王下旨，除却日常征兵，其余人民全力耕种，以供军队远征。每征服新的国家，帝王便派人检阅当地书籍，收集所需部分后，其余尽数焚之。

王耀心下了然，明白嬴政是要彻底贯彻愚民的政策了。  
焚毁书籍，闭目塞听，让子民安于现状，于统治者来说是再方便不过的情况。  
他作为旁观者没有资格评价此举对错，他照看这个国家许久，任其朝代更替，轮转兴衰。他会为外族侵略举起刀剑，却会不干涉管理这片土地君王的任何决策。

在未来的某一天，封闭民智的后果大概会降临在他身上……但如果能使这个国家长稳的维持下去，人民安居乐业，又有何不可呢？

35  
帝王铁骑南下，又攻破一小国。便又有新鲜物品快马加鞭供至咸阳，王耀于吃一事上十分上心，听到消息后，当下撸了袖子打算亲自研究贡品的吃法。  
他路过花园，听到帝王唤道：“耀，过来。”

王耀只能换个方向，向帝王所在的湖中小亭而去。  
四周环水，在夏日间是极好的休憩所在。帝王于亭中懒洋洋用灵力包裹一汪水银把玩，将之按心意随意改变形态。王耀随口关怀道：“你政务处理完了？”  
“近日无战报，朕也可偷闲少许时日。”

话落帝王站起，走至少年身侧，以手在王耀头顶比划了一下。  
“……？？”  
帝王语带笑意：“唔姆，果然不是朕之错觉。耀近来确是长了些个头，甚是难得。”  
“……”

提到身高这个过不去的梗，王耀顿时感觉额头有青筋鼓起，他没好气地开口：“是是是谢谢您开拓疆土了！我要去看贡品了！”

他转身就走，因着恼怒，脚步声都重了不少。刚走出两步，就听得身后传来帝王愉悦的笑声。

36  
靠肉体机械化达到永生后，帝王仍养着昔年寻仙问道求长生时的术士，昔年徐福带回扶桑树，取其枝叶做样本炼丹，于是常常会有新的丹药供上。依仗不老不死，帝王用死囚试药，依靠漫长时间来求证药性。  
然后于某一日，真的炼成了仙丹。

比起肉体机械化，仙丹则只是续命之效。若不连续服用，则药效渐失，终会死去。  
对不愿去骊山安眠的亲近之人，帝王便有心赏仙丹，但依旧宽宏大量，只看个人选择接受与否，再进行赏赐。

王耀样貌仍如初见，只是帝王同样长生，便也不再是什么大不了的事情。

37  
自秦国疆土扩大，王耀出游的时间更多了些。他于回咸阳路上感到身体有些不舒服，王耀顿时不安起来。  
——毕竟这片土地上发生的灾难如实反映在他的这个国家意识体上。

疾病来势汹汹，王耀断断续续发烧了快一个月。于是在矩阳一直停留，直到帝王派人前来。  
侍从不知王耀身份，只知眼前少年最得帝王偏宠，也不敢舟车劳顿，只能布置了舒适的马车，载着高烧的王耀慢慢回咸阳。

中途王耀情况渐好，终于有机会问帝王派来的人，秦国到底发生了什么。  
“是南边那边出现了瘟疫。”侍从恭敬地答道，“不过消息刚到咸阳，扶苏公子便前去解决了。”

——也是此事发生，王耀才知道，公子扶苏并未服用长生丹药。

38  
从前王耀便觉得，若是扶苏继位，一定会是位贤明仁爱的君王。只是嬴政求得长生，王耀吃惊之余，隐约也有了“这样也好”的念头。

扶苏的死因是瘟疫。他不曾服用丹药，体质和常人无异。他亲入疫区探查情况奏于帝王，终染上重疾，未能撑到药石来到。  
——要是肯服用丹药，断不至于此丧命。

王耀怅然，却又明白公子扶苏不选长生的缘由。

扶苏遗体回咸阳时王耀也正好到城下。这个时候的扶苏年纪已经十分大了，早不是昔年翩翩公子。  
王耀遥看棺木，想起旧宫时，公子扶苏拱手作礼，在满宫流言中以清朗声线认认真真喊他一声先生。连正午的阳炎亦在他的风仪下变得柔和。

——他又送走一友。

39  
“耀身体渐好，说明时疫亦要结束了。甚好。”  
帝王翻阅完一卷文书，开口道：“耀在阿房静养为宜，近些日子，便不要出去了。”  
王耀：“……我其实已经好了。”

帝王充耳不闻：“若是得闲，帮朕处理下事务更好。”  
王耀：“……”

——你明明只是想找个可使唤的苦力！

自秦疆土扩大，杂事便更多。许多新城不服大秦统治，就作弄些动乱，不是什么大事，却十分烦人。  
要不是帝王换了机械体，还修炼了仙术使得精神体强大，王耀怀疑这样的工作量能直接让人过劳而死。

40  
王耀这回在咸阳待了足有十年。期间帝王又合并了一个小国，秦之威名，几乎快传遍一整个大陆。

得了帝王首肯，王耀才终于能从咸阳出来，至大秦土地上其他地方游看。  
咸阳周边几乎已全是农田，正值秋季，远望农田，像是一片金色的织锦铺于大地。

——定是丰收，王耀想。看起来不仅渡过寒冬绰绰有余，还能多余很多交去国库。  
他装作普通路人进了村庄，和人攀谈，隐约感觉到哪里不对。  
为了验证心中猜测，王耀又启程去了下一个村庄。

不过一个半月后，王耀便又回到了咸阳，用时之短，堪称历次出游之最。

41  
王耀拿着丹药进大殿时帝王正在闭目小憩。他听见响动醒来，看见王耀所持之物，便知王耀已然知晓了他的新政。  
帝王不动声色，语气犹带笑意：“耀这就回来了？默非是思恋咸阳风物？”

——明明心知肚明。  
王耀慢慢吐出一口气，将丹药托在手中往前递出，问得没头没脑：“……是什么时候分发下去的？”  
帝王气定神闲：“瘟疫时开始研制，扶苏下葬后一月分去大秦各地。”

……难怪拘他在咸阳。  
王耀说不出的难过，他好半天才挤出一句话：“……明明没有必要。”

“耀此言差矣。”帝王淡淡道，“此药可强化人体，服用之后便不会再病倒。耀也可因此不受病痛困扰。”  
“若耀想问为何要让此药有衰老则亡的效果的话，朕体会过年老者不便之处，与其那般无力，不如无痛而亡。再者人生老病死，朕替他们剔除了两项，岂不美哉。”

42  
——乍一听确实有理。  
王耀嘴唇翕动，不等再开口，帝王又道：“况且朕为天子，自可规划大秦子民。”

王耀沉默了一会儿，已然明了。  
为求执政顺利，帝王焚书愚民。为求子民安稳，帝王赐下衰老即死亡的药物。每一步都是帝王精心的构想，只是构想里人民已不为人。  
大抵再过三代，大秦子民就会变成帝王所想之样。每日只需耕作，无惧病痛困扰，却也无需思考，不会再有什么思想愿望。所有决断，所有事宜，只用帝王一人决断。  
……好一个，完美的理想乡。

帝王垂首看殿中人：“耀还在生气？”  
王耀慢慢吐了一口气，摇摇头，重复道：“我没有左右这个国家资格。”  
顿了顿，又补充一句：“只是旁观者。”  
他自幼时便看着这片土地上的人繁衍生息，挣扎着渡过天灾人祸。大多百姓其实无谓争权夺霸，嬴政的统治方法简单有效，他……无可指摘。

帝王离开御座，漫步至王耀身旁，语气淡然闲适：“种种法度，皆是为大秦长治久安所定。耀只需在朕身旁，共看大秦繁盛即可。”

43  
渐渐地，王耀在帝王身边的年月也逐渐如同他诞生后的岁月一样难以记清了——实在是，太过漫长的时间。  
几百年来，大秦铁骑踏遍了相连大陆上的国家，机械研究也随时间更上一层楼。帝王遣人造船成舰队，漂洋渡海而去，剑锋直指其他大陆上的诸国。  
期间亦有内乱，帝王也迅速镇压。

为了让处理事务的能力提升到到可以匹配越来越广大的疆土，帝王不断扩张机械体，最初的躯壳弃之不用。  
王耀渐渐很少出去了，也长时间地留在了咸阳。他能感觉到疆土越来越大，可是大部分都已同化成民智未开的村落，永远都只会是一成不变的景色。

44  
帝王征服完所有大地时是足足一千五百年后，耗时漫长，却达成了前无古人后无来者的功绩。  
王耀以百年为数在缓慢成长，他面孔终于不再像初见时那般过于稚嫩，身量亦随之极缓慢地拔高，最终在所有土地归属大秦后定型。

帝王沉吟许久，评价：“还是不及朕高。”  
王耀：“……呵呵。”

“说起来，朕原先便隐有猜测，现下各大陆俱归大秦所属，朕探视完才确定。”  
王耀气过一头，随口接话：“什么？”

帝王道：“海陆串联，若直线而行，可归原处。”  
“朕与耀所在的这片大地，原是圆的。”  
王耀：“……”

45  
彼时帝王机械体已经十分庞大，他甚至将阿房宫一起改造纳入机械圣躯，通过反重力漂浮在咸阳上空，以供整个星球瞻仰圣威。

王耀对此只有一个表示：住起来很奇怪。

“毕竟现在阿房是你的身躯，你能感受到阿房宫每一个角落。”王耀无奈，“感觉好像随时被人盯着看一样……”  
回答的声音传自四面八方：“朕并未如此。”  
王耀试图抗争：“而且现在出去很麻烦。”

帝王用实际行动反驳了回去——王耀脚下一块金属自平坦的地面升起，托着他人直出了阿房宫，转眼间已不是金碧辉煌的宫内，而是广大天地。  
夜晚繁星明亮，天地广阔，人渺小如斯。王耀身在高空，一时被辽阔景色镇住，无言。

帝王声音隐有笑意：“朕记得从前耀甚喜星空。如此景象，仅在阿房能赏。”

45  
此后又是许多年，王耀于某夜入睡后，再未苏醒。  
呼吸体温如常，此前也无其他异常反应。只是沉睡不醒。  
自仙丹分发至子民手中，人民受其恩惠，不再染病。于是大夫一职，渐渐没落。阿房中也仅藏了珍贵医书，但王耀是国家化人，又岂是寻常医术可治。

帝王试尽千般方法，都无法唤醒，而后干脆将王耀置于阿房宫中心处，让其沉睡于最安全的地方。

帝王早已不需食物，禁卫军也只用最普通食物。咸阳城内，唯有王耀喜好钻研美食，其余技艺渐绝，只有厨道越加发扬光大。如今王耀沉睡，帝王却依旧任由咸阳城内御厨继续存留传艺。  
——若是王耀醒来，见厨艺一道势微，大约又要难过。

46  
如忽然沉睡，王耀醒得也很突然。  
因置于阿房中心，帝王立刻感知到，声音也随之响起，语气悠然，仿佛王耀只是小憩醒来：“耀倒是好眠。”  
王耀还在状况外，一脸懵地应声：“……还好。”

青年片刻后醒了神，差点没脱口问出我怎么醒了这样的话。他十分惊险地克制住，又因莫名心虚不知该说什么，于是只是笨拙地用手拍着久睡变得僵硬的身体。  
帝王看起来暂时没打算寻根究底，他耐心等过青年洗漱完毕，用过饭食，又道：“耀一睡多年，可要一观大秦如今之状？”

帝王如从前般托他出阿房宫内。阳光正好，王耀被耀眼的光芒刺得有些睁不开眼睛，他适应了一会儿，举目望去——  
应是秋季，咸阳周围皆是金色麦浪，宛如金丝织锦铺于大地。隐约能见能远处一些村落，如他沉睡前别无二致。想来也仍未开民智。  
王耀目光上移，猛然愣住。

“唔姆，看来耀注意到了。”  
帝王声音愉悦：“这颗行星全境已归大秦所有，若再有夷狄，也只可能来自天空彼方。朕便事先巩固了防守。 因着同样是防御夷狄用，朕仍称其为长城。”

王耀：“……卧槽。”  
为什么嬴政每次都能折腾出这么多新花样啊！？

47  
帝王又道：“朕可通过这卫星轨道长城感知世界各地，覆盖之处，甚至可与各处大秦子民对话。”他顿了顿，音色渐趋淡漠，“耀醒得颇巧。蜀地有人不知何处得了典籍，以过上更富饶的生活为由，怂恿朕之子民想要重新立国，当真愚不可及。”  
王耀心里默默想这一点都不巧。

“朕已下达圣旨，若是不听劝阻，朕也只能降下圣裁。”  
王耀仍是无言。  
国家化人，土地为躯，人民为魂，而意识靠这片土地上人民的思想。  
论科技发展，秦确实没有故步自封，由嬴政为主完成了许多伟业。只是民智封闭，这片大地上的人们没有了思想、亦没有愿望，纵一人天纵奇才，也无法维持一个国家的意识如常运转。  
所以他陷入沉睡。

不管如何，帝王确实做到了让子民衣食无忧，远离战乱，以一人之力改变全境人民生存状况。往后再有君王，大抵也不会比他做得更好。  
所以王耀选择了承担帝王愚民的后果。他也只是一个“人”，而咸阳之外，还有许许多多的只想安稳活着的人。

48  
张献忠自立为大西王，怂恿蜀地民众起义。帝王见冥顽不化，于是自卫星轨道长城上降下灾星，被煽动的村落灰飞烟灭。  
大西王逃窜，被从骊山解冻的武将们捉拿格杀。

像从前无数次内乱一样，被帝王铁腕镇压，只不过是存留的时间长短区别。被煽动过的子民被严加看管，但是在帝王不死不灭的生命面前，这些人就像混入血管里的细微毒菌，被时间慢慢消除。

期间王耀尝过百年里新出的菜式，十分满足。在内乱结束后，大大方方地告诉帝王，他又要睡觉了。  
帝王声音不辨喜怒：“耀不打算解释？”  
王耀眨眨眼，语气很是平静：“唔，我想你知道。”  
“……无法可解？”  
王耀打了个呵欠，神态困顿，随口道：“也许你有法可解。”

49  
帝王召集全境内有诗词绘画雕工才能者，聚于咸阳，给予旧时典籍阅读，准各色创作。  
一篇篇诗词歌赋，一幅幅精美绘画，一座座巧夺天工的雕像被呈上，多为赞美帝王或大秦。若有符合帝王心意者，便可得御赐。

阿房浮在咸阳上空，与之同化的帝王俯视着大地。这个国家的无数平民每天日出而作，日落而息，将秦之国祚无限单调而平稳地延长下去。  
可他的国家，也在阿房中心长睡。

50  
风暴之壁出现得突然。  
那是治世二千多年后忽然产生的异象。帝王用尽手段无法根除，只能被风暴之壁圈住秦最初的领土，无法突破，亦无法探测风暴之壁外则，甚至连风暴之壁外的卫星轨道长城都无法感应，更难谈感知风暴之壁外秦国子民状况。  
而随风暴之壁来的，是几位不速之客。

帝王小心隐去王耀身影，准来人进入阿房宫内。数千年里他将殷商仙界科技研究地通透，很快看穿其中二女身份。  
于是帝王不动声色，耐心听完了外界到访者所言，虽觉编造地荒唐，但帝王自觉掌握全局，现在风暴之壁又难以通过，不如静待另一方势力登场。

51  
这次醒来，王耀感觉手脚有些不听使唤。  
帝王似乎早知他会醒，气定神闲道：“耀总算醒了。”

王耀好不容易才坐起来，翘着睡乱的毛一脸懵逼：“谁又造反了吗？”  
面前墙壁投射出一幅地图，帝王叹息一声：“耀不如先看看大秦全境如今之况。”  
等等这种朕的江山亡了的口吻是什么！王耀努力忽略这个突来的错觉感，依言望去，瞬间注意到了风暴之壁的存在，他微愣：“……那是什么？”

“朕所能掌控的范围，仅剩此处了。风暴之壁外，现下暂时无法探查。”  
王耀抓住了重点：“暂时？”

帝王简单说过芥雏子和迦勒底等人造访大秦之事，直言很快就会批量生产Shadow Border。帝王语气十分遗憾：“朕本只是想解析Shadow Border，但既然迦勒底的人是‘儒者’，朕也就无法置之不理了。”

52  
既然醒来，虽感觉驱动手脚有些吃力，但王耀仍在阿房和咸阳内溜达起来。他观赏过咸阳居民数百年内创造的佳作，确实妙笔生花，文采斐然——只是工于精巧，失于神魂。  
芥雏子见到他时，眼瞳圆睁，十分不可置信，只打了个招呼就匆匆落荒而逃。王耀也觉稀奇，眼前少女不是国家，却又有难得的同类亲近感。

王耀醒得晚，此时已不是和平能与迦勒底交谈的时机。他第一次正面遇上迦勒底的人是独身潜入阿房宫内行刺帝王的荆轲。  
双方你来我去理论颇久，荆轲亦向王耀发问——这样的世界，身为一国之魂，你也觉得是正确的吗？

王耀沉默片刻，答道：“大秦做到了让这个国家的子民平安无忧过完一生……所以我便与他一起承担。”  
——他如今已至五千岁，虽然几百年来沉睡居多，但不得不承认，嬴政一人之力统治整个星球，保证治世下人民安宁万全，算是做到了极限。  
他幼时也曾有征讨侵略之心，然而一个又一个千年过后，便只想天下泰平。

53  
可永世秦国确是异闻带，是需被剪定的事项。  
帝王重以人类躯壳现身，打算以“人”的形态与迦勒底竞争人类史前进方向。

柔软无形的水银被使用者凝作巨剑，剑锋指出，有定山河之势。七国相争中决胜中的天下之主、千年岁月争霸的世界君王，选择了用简单的方式去争夺未来的支配权。  
——胜者才有资格去编织这个星球的未来。

54  
并非死斗，所以战斗在帝王膝盖先落地之时，结束了。  
王耀一时五味杂陈——嬴政落败，那么这场持续两千年的梦，也要烟消云散了。

他看向对立面的橙发少女，他之前已在秦良玉处知晓少女名讳。取名风格像是千年前海东处某个岛屿国家的样式。  
若是她们口中泛人类史里自己的子民也能拥有这样一双燃着坚定火光的眼眸，即便没有帝王千载庇护，也能磕磕绊绊地将未来延续下去吧。

55  
“说起来上次我出咸阳城外，都是几百年前的事情了……这里就是迦勒底落脚过的村庄？”  
“唔姆，居然以英灵之力抗住了朕降下的灾星。倒是让朕十分吃惊。”

月色极好，站在室外荒野中也不觉昏暗。远远传来了少年清脆的声音：“暂伴月将影，行乐须及春……”  
夜晚寂静，两人分辨出声源处隔得颇远，但仍能分辨得清楚。王耀同帝王对视一眼，向声源处走去。  
“我歌月徘徊，我舞影零乱。醒时相交欢，醉后各分散。”

“……赏月的诗啊，真不错。”  
“嗯，不像咸阳里一个模板里刻出来的赞美词。”  
“哎，耀真是不留情面。”

少年听见人声，回头一看，颇为诧异：“两位是……大哥哥？还是大姐姐？”  
王耀：“……”  
“哈哈哈！朕从前便说过，这副身躯是按耀的面容品格而做的。”  
“……你快闭嘴吧。”

56  
帝王抬首赏月，道：“朕统治全球之后，耀总是沉睡，甚是无趣。”  
王耀正专心听少年念出全诗，回答得心不在焉：“可是这些年月，你也确确实实同我一起看过。”  
帝王话锋一转：“说起来，朕同耀认识两千余载，还不知耀如何看待朕？”

王耀一怔，“噗”地笑出了声。  
他开口，音色带笑，一字一顿道：“德兼三皇、功盖五帝。”  
“……确确实实是，千古一帝。”

**Author's Note:**

> 标题取自古剑三结尾BGM《千秋》


End file.
